Déjà pris?
by Shikappeps
Summary: Quand Ino est amoureuse, elle espionne, suit et épie tous les mouvement de celui qu'elle a en vue. Mais quand elle apprend qu'il est déjà pris, tout bascule... Mais Ino n'a pas dit son dernier mot!
1. Prologue

**Déja pris?**

« Ca fait deux heures qu'on est là ! Ino, tu m'écoutes ? J'te l'avais dit : il est pas là !

- Premièrement : ça fait un quart d'heure qu'on est là. Deuxièmement : il faut qu'on se rapproche ok ? »

Ino et Sakura regardèrent aux alentours et, ne voyant personne -mise à part un homme complètement bourré qui cherchait éperdument ses clefs- elles coururent, pliées en deux pour être plus discrètes, jusqu'à une fenêtre. Celle-ci donnait sur un salon très élégant et plutôt grand.

« Ouahhhh, et bah t'as trouvé le bon Ino : mignon et riche ! déclara Sakura en rigolant.

- La ferme Sakura ! cria Ino.

- C'est vrai, moi j'ai Sasuke, c'est quand même mieux que …

- Vous cherchez quelque chose ? »

Les deux filles tournèrent lentement la tête, se préparant à trouver la mère, la grand-mère ou même –s'il en avait une- la sœur de l'habitant de cette si belle villa.

« Tenten ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Moi, je viens voir MON petit ami ! La question serait plutôt : qu'est ce que VOUS, vous faites là, nan ?

- Nous, ben… j'ai vu Asuma tout à l'heure et il voulait voir …

- Mais bon vu qu'il est pas là, on va y aller ! coupa Sakura. Salut ! »

Sakura prit le bras de sa meilleure amie et se mit à courir vers nulle part, son seul but étant de disparaître du champ de vision de Tenten avant qu'Ino ne la réduise en poussière (ou se fasse réduire en poussière). Une fois qu'elle furent seules, et bien essoufflées, Sakura prit Ino par les épaules.

« T'en… t'en fais pas Ino…essaya Sakura.

- Ils sortent ensemble… tu le savais… hein ?

- Ben… je croyais que c'était pour un pari et que ça durerait pas plus de deux jours…

- Et ça fait…combien de temps que ça dure ?

-Deux semaines…

- Qooooâââââââ ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui trouve à cette grosse truie ? Hein, Sakura ? qu'est ce qu'elle a de plus que moi ? »

Sakura regarda son amie de haut en bas : elle était vêtue d'une espèce de pantalon-collant vert et d'un gros pull en laine grise. C'est vrai qu'il faisait frais, mais au point de porter un gros -et horrible- pull en laine ! Les cheveux d'Ino étaient ramenés en arrière en une queue de cheval qui avait du lui prendre 5secondes pour la faire vu le nombre de bosses présentes sur sa tête…

« Ben…

- Vas-y dit ! Toute façon, je suis prête à tout maintenant…

- Déjà, elle est bien habillée, bien coiffée, bien maquillée, bien… » Sakura s'arrêta alors devant l'expression figée de son amie, et puis la liste risquait d'être encore très longue… « Bon, viens avec moi : on va faire du shopping ! »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Elles firent a peu près le tour de toutes les boutiques de Konoha avant de trouver enfin ce qu'elles voulaient. Elles rentrèrent chez Sakura, quatre sacs dans les mains, et pendant qu'Ino prenait un bon bain Sakura décida des vêtements que celle-ci porterait.

« Chuis bien comme ça ?

- MA-GNI-FI-QUE ! »

En effet Ino n'avait jamais été aussi belle : elle portait une mini-jupe en jean avec un top rouge, des baskets blanches, bref look sexy mais pas vulgaire. Ses cheveux relâchés, tombaient sur ses épaules et descendaient jusqu'à ses fesses. Ses yeux étaient soulignés de noir, ses lèvres légèrement rosées par un rouge à lèvre clair.

« C'est bon on peut y aller !

- Aller où ? demanda la sublime jeune fille.

- Tu verras ! »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Les deux filles sortirent et se dirigèrent vers le quartier nord de Konoha. En marchant, elles rencontrèrent Kiba qui vint les voir.

« Oua ! Superbe Ino ! siffla l'homme chien pendant qu'Akamaru reniflait Ino.

- Merci, fit-celle les joues rouges.

- Tu t'es enfin remise du râteau de Sasuke à ce que je vois!

- Va te faire voir !

- Je plaisante Ino ! Bon ça te dirait d'aller au bal du 24 avec moi ?

- Surtout pas ! Plutôt crever…

- Ok, donc t'a trouvé quelqu'un ! Parce qu'il reste plus que moi, Naruto mais il va demandé à Hinata cet aprem' et Chôji. Tout le monde est pris !

- Quoi ? Bon bah… on y va ensemble Kiba ?demanda Ino en faisant les yeux doux.

_- Ouais je sors avec Ino ! Quand ils vont voir la bombe que c'est quand elle maintenant, ils vont tous être jaloux ! _Pas de problèmes ! Je passerai te chercher…

- Nh…Mais ça veut pas dire qu'on sort ensemble ok ?

_- Merde…pas grave tout le monde le croira de toute façon ! _Bien entendu, c'est en tout bien tout honneur !

Tant mieux, bon...salut ! »

Sakura et Ino se remirent en route quand soudain elle virent Tenten qui attendait sur un banc. Elles se cachèrent aussitôt derrière une poubelle verte fluo qui se trouvaient devant elles, leurs têtes dépassant légèrement sur le côté.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle fout là, celle-la ? cria Ino.

- Je crois qu'elle attends et quelqu'un et je crois que ce quelqu'un arrive… »

C'est alors qu'elles le virent. Il se dirigeait vers Tenten qui se leva. Ils s'embrassèrent… Des larmes roulèrent sur le beau visage d'Ino, faisant légèrement couler le crayon qui soulignait ses yeux, tandis que Sakura la tirait par le bras. De là où elles étaient à présents, Ino pouvait entendre ce que racontait cette ''brune sans cervelle''.

« Alors… tu m'invites pas au bal du 24 ? demanda Tenten en souriant.

- Tu sais Tenten, c'est pas mon truc les bals. En plus j'aime pas danser, j'aime pas les fêtes,…

- Mais tu m'aimes moi ! le coupa Tenten en l'embrassant. »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Bon, j'espère que ce 1er chapitre vous aura plus, c'est prévu pour être une fic encinq parties normalement... En tout cas je m'éclate à l'écrire donc je la finirais coute que coute! enfin, envoyez moi quand même des reviews! lol

Bye!


	2. Chapitre I

Salut salut!

Voilà le 2ème chapitre de **Déja pris?** où vous apprenez enfin qui est le garçon tant désiré par Ino et tant protégé par Tenten. J'espère que ça vous choquera pas trop... Bon pour ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviexs je vous réponds tout à la fin pour ne pas embêter les autres, ok? Bon, je parle je parle, mais vous voulez peut être lire? Nh?

Amusez-vous bien!

**

* * *

**

Une lueur d'espoir

_C'est alors qu'elle le vit. Il se dirigeait vers Tenten qui se leva. Ils s'embrassèrent… Des larmes roulèrent sur le beau visage d'Ino tandis que Sakura la tirait par le bras. De là où elles étaient à présents, Ino pouvait entendre ce que racontait cette brune sans cervelle._

_« Alors… tu m'invites pas au bal du 24 ?_

_- Tu sais Tenten, c'est pas mon truc les bals. En plus j'aime pas danser…_

- Mais tu m'aimes moi ! la coupa Tenten en l'embrassant. » 

Ino, elle, était toujours sous le choc : Tenten et Shikamaru venaient de s'embrasser goulûment juste devant ses yeux… Alors elle se leva et s'approcha du couple, suivie de près par Sakura qui essayait de la retenir.

« Mais tu m'aimes moi…, imita Ino en imitant Tenten (c'est à dire avec un air profondément beubeu) Mais qu'est-ce que tu peut être bête ma pauvre Tenten ! »

Tenten restait bouche bée, surprise par l'irruption soudaine de cette peste blonde qui se prenait pour Barbie. Shikamaru, lui, ne disait rien mais il cachait un petit sourire.

_« Enfin »_

« Mais t'es complètement malade! réagit enfin Tenten. Dis quelque chose Shika !

-Mh. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

- Ooohhh ! » fit-elle excédée avant de s'en aller à grand pas, rouge de colère.

C'est alors qu'Ino réalisa que Shikamaru la regardait, amusé, tout comme Sakura d'ailleurs (qui, elle, continuait à insulter Tenten de grosse vache pendant que celle-ci partait).

« Oh ! Euh… Je suis désolée… Je te cherchais pour … enfin…

- Asuma veut te voir ! l'aida Sakura.

- Ah… Ok. Merci Ino »

Ino était surprise de ce remerciement mais n'eut pas le temps de lui en demander la raison car Shikamaru avait déjà disparu.

« Il m'a dit merci ! Ahhhhhhh …., fit Ino en souriant bêtement. 

- Calme-toi Ino !

- Mais il m'a dit merci alors que j'ai insulté sa petite amie ! Tu te rend compte ?

- Ino… tu te fais des idées… je suis désolée mais je les ai vu ensemble hier et ils avaient l'air vraiment très très amoureux !

- ….Tu crois ?

- Nh…

- Bon, pas grave…fit Ino en haussant les épaules. Ca m'a fait du bien de la remettre à sa place… Bon j'y vais, ma mère va m'attendre. A demain !

- Bye! »

Ino se retourna rapidement, et se mit à faire des grands pas, laissant couler les larmes sur ses joues comme si de rien n'était. Sakura la regarda s'en aller _"Pauvre Ino, je te connais trop bien..."_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ino, une fois rentrée chez elle, fut accueilli par un « Ah te voilà enfin ! » venant de son père qui passa rapidement devant elle, lui déposant, au passage, une grande cuillère dans les mains, ce qui voulait dire « Va faire la cuisine ! ». Elle se dirigea donc vers la cuisine en boudant mais fut stoppée par son père qui était revenu sur ses pas.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? demanda-t-il d'un air suspicieux.

- Quoi ?

- Tes vêtements, tes cheveux… tout ça là…

- Ah ! On a été faire du shopping avec Saku. Ca te plait ?

- Ouais, c'est pas mal… Bon allez aux fourneaux maintenant ! »

Elle reprit alors le chemin de la cuisine, le sourire aux lèvres, en se réfléchissant à comment virer la peste du cœur du beau Shikamaru.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ino éteignit la télévision vers minuit, après avoir passé la soirée à se moquer d'à peu près toutes les émissions débiles qui passaient sur le câble de Konoha (1), et se dirigea sur la pointe des pieds vers sa chambre. Fermant doucement la porte, elle alluma la lumière et contempla sa chambre. C'était une pièce assez grande, entièrement orange, propre et rangée… Mh pas totalement, Ino alla ramasser une feuille qui traînait par terre et la jeta. Là, c'était mieux… Elle alluma la musique et sauta sur son lit, une photographie de Shikamaru dans les mains. Il avait changé en un an : il était grand, musclé, ses cheveux noirs, toujours attachés en couette, avaient poussés. A vrai dire, il était devenu un des plus beau garçons de Konoha, derrière Sasuke -bien sûr- et Naruto –plus étonnant. Mais pourquoi tous les plus beaux garçons étaient-ils pris ? Et pourquoi elle, Ino, était-elle toujours seule ?

C'est sur ses questions sans réponse que la blonde s'endormit.

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

_Ino entra dans la salle. La fête battait son comble apparemment, peu lui importait : tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était lui … Sasuke… Le beau, le ténébreux, le mystérieux Sasuke… _

_Elle s'avança lentement vers le buffet et, se servant un verre d'eau glacée, scruta la salle. En vain, elle ne le voyait nulle part… Elle chercha alors Sakura car Sasuke était toujours près d'elle, enfin Sakura était toujours près de lui plus précisément… Mais elle ne la trouva pas… Tiens Naruto !_

_« Lu Naruto ! _

_- Slu, ça va ?_

_- Ouais, mais je cherche Sasuke et Sakura… tu les as pas vu ?_

_- Nan je les cherche depuis tout à l'heure…Attends, ils sont peut être dehors ! »_

_Tous les deux sortirent. L'air était glacé, le vent soufflait et la lune brillait…Et là, deux ombres, deux ombres qui … s'embrassaient ? Le sang d'Ino ne fit qu'un tour, le cœur de Naruto s'accéléra… Co…comment ?_

_« Ino ! Naruto ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?_

_- Euh… Il fait chaud à l'intérieur alors on sortait prendre l'air…Et puis… on avait besoin d'un peu d'intimité… »_

_Sur cette parole, Naruto prit Ino dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement devant les yeux ébahis de Sasuke et Sakura. Puis naruto, qui embrassait comme un dieu, laissa place à Tenten..._

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

Ino se réveilla en sursaut et, pleine de sueur, se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Après s'être aspergée le visage, elle fixa son reflet.

« Merde j'avais oublié de me démaquillée… Oh, j'ai dunoir partout et ça dégouline… c'estdégueulasse ! Bon, où Maman peut-elle bien ranger son démaquillant ? »

C'est ainsi, qu'aux alentours de 3heures 30 du matin, Ino mit la salle de bain à sacavant de se rendre compte que sa mère ne se maquillait jamais. Elle prit alors un gant, du savon et frotta son visage.

« Et bah voilà, c'est parti… Bon, faudrait peut être que je range un peu sinon m'man et p'pa vont me priver de sortie au moins jusqu'à la fin de l'année… »

Ino prit son courage à demain et, décidant de commencer par l'armoire orange, prit tous les trucs qu'elle avait jeté un quart d'heure plutôt pour les reposer. Après seulement 5 minutes de rangement intensif, celle-ci s'endormit sur l'espèce de tapis rouge et jaune qui recouvrait les abords de la baignoire et qui, donc, était trempé.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**BAM**

« Aaaaaaah ! Mais… INOOOOOOOOOO !QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS PAR TERRE? »

Ino ouvrit les yeux et les referma aussitôt; aveuglée par la lumière blanche.Qui était l'IMBECILE qui lui avait foncé dedans ? et qui était l'imbécile qui lui gueulait dessus ?

Ino leva les yeux. « GLOUPS » L'imbécile était son père… son père très en colère…

« Bon tu vas te lever feignasse ?

- Euh, ouais… Mais qu'est ce que je fais là, moi ? demanda-t-elle en se grattant la tête.

- Ben, on se demande ! » fit son père en la virantavec coup de pied au derrièrede la salle de bain.

La porte claqua, laissant Ino perplexe. C'est seulement quand son père cria « Mais où est ce fichu gel douche ? » qu'elle se souvint qu'elle s'était endormie en plein rangement… Elle décida d'aller se cacher dans sa chambre en attendant que la salle de bain se libère, afin d'éviter la nouvelle colère de son père qu'elle entendait gronder tout seul à travers la porte.

* * *

Bon voilà le 2ème chapitre. J'espère qu'il est pas trop court... Bon quelques petites expliquations: 

Quand je parle des émissions débiles du câble de Konoha (1) ce sontdes émissions du genre "Ninja Academy" où "A la recherche du nouveau roi des kunais"

Il ne faut pas croire que le père d'Ino soit violent et hyper-méchant, nan il est juste de mauvaise humeur en permanence... T.T

Je vous préviens tout de suite pour ceux qui aime Tenten, ou le couple Shika/Tenten, que ça va peut-être pas trop leur plaire... Mais continuer de lire quand même .

Voilà j'espère vous avoir éclairer un peu... Laissez moi des reviex si vous aves aimé/ détésté, si vous avez des questions ou si vous avez juste envie de faire plaisir à l'auteure...

Bye!

* * *

Réponses aux reviews:

Cassy: Bon ben j'espère que ton idée était juste, et que si elle était fausse ça a été une bonne surprise! . Merci d'avoir été la première revieweuse!

Yami Shino: Bon bah c'était pas Neji mais Shikamaru que j'adoooore! Je veux plus de Shika!

Nami Himura: J'espère que cette suite t'a plu (?) et merci beaucoup pour ta review qui me donne **beaucoup** de courage! .

Sae: Comme tu l'as deviné, la suite va être un jeu de rivalité entre Ino et Tenten, de bagarre débiles et compagnie... Merci beaucoup!

Yclipt: j'espère que ça t'a plu et que tu vas conitnuer de lire! Oo

Sakoni: Enfin quelqu'un qui remarque qu'Ino n'est pas aussi sûre d'elle et vantarde que d'habitude et qu'elle est montré comme étant un thon comme tu le dis si bien. (dans le 1er chapitre surtout). En fait, Ino a perdu toute sa confiance en elle quand Sasuke a choisi Sakura, depuis ce moment là elle est restée un peu fantomatique et ne fait plus du tout attention à elle... à cause du désepoir. Mais Shikamru et Sakura vont lui redonner l'envie d'être belle et séduire... Voilà voilà.

Cline chieuse: Merci de ta review (et de toutes les reviews que tu me laissent à chaque fic!) je continue ne t'inquiète pas! bye!

Cassandra: Toi aussi, merci pour ta fidélité! . Comme je le disais, Tenten va pas être montrée comme mimi du tout dans cette fic, j'en suis navrée car j'ai rien du tout contre elle... mais il fallait bien que je trouve une rivale à Ino...


	3. Chapitre II

Bien le bonjour chers lecteurs!

Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans ma fic!

Voilà la suite du combat Ino/Tenten pour obtenir Shikamaru, tout en sachant que Tenten à un léger avantage étant donné qu'elle sort avec Shikamaru! la bougre... Les réponses aux reviews sont encore une fois à la fin, n'oubliez pas d'y jeter un oeil (pour ceux qu'ils m'en ont laissé) sinon, enfin pour les autres, si vous voulez voir votre nom apparaître dans ma fic: ben laissez moi des reviews et vous serez à la fin de la page du chapitre 4! (c'est une bonne idée pour avoir plus de reviews nan?)

Bon, je vais vous laisser lire, amusez vous bien!

* * *

**Une boule de glace tomba...**

Ino courait à travers toute la maison, poursuivie par son père, encore en serviette, qui lui criait dessus. Au moment où elle allait se réfugier dans la cuisine, sa mère en ferma la porte l'obligeant ainsi à s'arrêter. La mère d'Ino était à bout de nerf - on peut le comprendre étant donné qu'il est à peine 8 heure du matin et qu'elle s'est levé du pied gauche – et les attrapa par les oreilles.

« C'est pas bientôt fini votre bordel ? Vous avez pas fini de beugler comme des bœufs, là ? Toi Ino t'es privée de sortie tant que la salle de bain est pas nickelle chrome : t'as intérêt à tout ranger comme y faut et à frotter si tu veux retrouver ta copine ! Et toi, chéri …ben… t'es en retard…

- Quooooooooooa ?»

Sur ce, il enfila un pantalon, une chemise et des chaussettes avant de partir en courant, sa braguette encore ouverte.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ino retira les immondes gants roses en plastique qu'elle portait depuis plus d'une heure maintenant, enleva le tablier autrefois blanc mais maintenant si gris (si dégueulasse…) et appela sa mère. Celle-ci, après avoir observé la salle de bain sous toutes ses coutures, délivra enfin l'autorisation de sortir à sa fille. Celle-ci se recoiffa, se remaquilla, se regarda un bon quart d'heure devant son miroir et alla embrasser sa mère avant de partit rejoindre son amie à leur point de rendez-vous.

« T'es en retard » fit Sakura en tapant du pied.

- Désolée, léger (enfin relou) (2)contre-temps !

- Mouais... Bon on va où ?

- Ben j'sais pas, on se ballade… J'en ai grandement besoin! »

Elles firent alors le tour de Konoha, parlant de tout et de rien (surtout de rien) un sujet revenant toutefois sans cesse sur le tapis : le sujet « Shikamaru ». Après une bonne ballade, elles décidèrent de remplir leur panse et trouvèrent leur marchand de glace préféré : Rodrigo.

« Salut les filles! Toujours deux glaces à trois boules mangue, framboise et coco ?

- Comme d'hab' » répondirent Sakura et Ino en chœur.

Les jeunes filles attendaient plus ou moins patiemment leur glaces quand elles aperçurent Tenten (vous savez, la garce des cauchemars d'Ino qui lui a piqué son mec) arriver.

Celle-ci était vêtue d'une petite robe rose bonbon qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux et avait un décolleté plutôt plongeant. En fait cette robe était la copie conforme de celle que portait Ino. Sakura, en voyant cela, attira son amie, déjà rouge de colère, dans un des buissons qui bordaient le trottoir où se trouvait leur cher marchand de glace. Sakura sut qu'elle avait eu raison de faire cela lorsque Shikamaru rejoignit Tenten en traînassant des pied (comme d'hab'…) et que, du coup, comme pour la prévenir qu'elle allait péter un plomb, les griffes d'Ino s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Rodrigo, le marchand de glace, se retourna et, surpris d'avoir perdu ses deux meilleurs clientes, commença à les chercher partout. Son sourire réapparut quand il vit un couple qui arrivait.

« Alors les amoureux, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

- Hihihi… Oh, ce sera deux glaces vanilles/chocolat !

- Je vous apporte ça tout de suite ! fit Rodrigo en adressant un clin d'œil à ce garçon qui avait l'air complètement amorphe alors qu'il était en compagnie d'une bombe !

-** ARGH** »

Ino ne put se retenir plus longtemps: voir cette pov' tâche se coller à SON Shikamaru en souriant comme une golchou l'écœurait trop.

Shikamaru se retourna vers un buisson d'où était sorti un son, son ressemblant vaguement à celui qu'il ferait si Tenten ne se décollait pas très rapidement de son torse. Il y vit deux filles (qui se remarquaient facilement par leurs vêtements roses et oranges) qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

« Ino ? Sakura ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans ce buisson ?

- Encore elles ! Mais elle nous suivent ! cria Tenten.

- Ben… on cherchait…euh...

- …une lentille ! J'ai perdu une de mes lentilles, alors on la cherchait ! Ah ben là voilà ! C'est bon Ino, plus besoin de chercher ! fit Sakura en faisant semblant de remettre quelque chose dans son œil.

-Aha super » surenchérit Ino en souriant bêtement.

Ino et Sakura se relevèrent, sortirent du buisson et s'époussetèrent. Rodrigo poussa alors un grand soupir de soulagement :

« Ah ! Vous revoilà vous deux ! J'ai cru que vous aviez perdu l'appétit, j'ai eu peur ! Oh, mais elles ont les mêmes robes, regardez ! fit Rodrigo en tendant leur glaces aux 4 jeunots et en montrant du doigt les deux rivales.

- Merci, répondit Tenten dans un grand sourire adressé à Rodrigo avant d'ajouter plus froidement à Ino : Copieuse !

- Tu vois Ino que cette robe elle boudine, mais que sur les boudins! » répondit Sakura avec un air sadique en lançant un regard meutrier à Tenten.

Pendant que les deux filles se bagarraient, Ino sentait un regard intense pesé sur elle. Elle leva les yeux et vit Shikamaru qui la dévisageait… Elle perdit alors tout ces moyens et, sa main toute tremblante, fit tomber sa glace sur sa robe ou - plus précisément - dans son décolleté plongeant.

« Ahhhhhhhh ! C'est froid ! cria Sakura en se débattant comme une furie.

-Attends je vais t'aider »

Shikamaru essayait plus ou moins de contenir ses rires tout en approchant la serviette, qu'il tenait, du décolleté d'Ino. Celle-ci était à présent rouge pivoine, surtout quand la main de Shikamaru frôla son cou. Elle se sentit alors attiré par les lèvres de Shika qui souriaient, par ses yeux qui la fixaient, par ses mains qui la frôlaient… par lui tout entier.

Tenten, comme si elle l'avait senti cette attirance si forte, arrêta sa querelle et vint se placer entre les corps de son petit ami et de sa pire ennemi qui s'approchaient un peu trop à son goût.

« Euh, Shika ! Je crois que Ino, même si il est vrai elle n'est pas très fut-fute, sait QUAND MEME s'éponger TOUTE SEULE ! N'est-ce pas Ino?

- Hum… oui oui. »

Que pouvait-elle dire de plus ? Elle était trop chamboulée pour répondre à cette peste qui avait tout gâché… Elle venait de briser cette si belle scène d'amour, la même que dans Amour,Fric et Beauté épisode 15 456 entre Jonny et Mirabella… Alors, que pouvait-elle dire ?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Oh ! ce que je peux être connnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeee! »

Ce cri de désespoir venait du plus profond d'Ino alors qu'elle regardait Tenten et Shikamaru s'éloigner, bras dessus bras dessous.

« C'est clair que cette scène était des plus romantique ! La fille qui fait tomber sa glace dans son décolleté, c'était bien joué Ino !

- Mh… c'était même pas fait exprès…

- Oh, pleure pas ma puce… Je suis sûr qu'il en mourrait d'envie lui aussi.

- Mh. »

Sakura serra Ino dans ses bras, elle détestait la voir ainsi : complètement vidée. Mais un sourire réapparut sur son visage quand son amie se décolla d'elle et dità la manière de Naruto quand il annonçait qu'il allait devenir Hokage« Très bien Tenten ! Je veux Shikamaru et je l'aurai ! Maintenant c'est la guerre !

- Bien dit Ino ! Dommage qu'elle ait pas entendu…

- T.T de toute façon c'est qu'une (1) cette fille ! Je la HAIS !

- Oups ! chuis en retard ! fit Sakura en regardant sa montre barbie.

- Hein ?

- J'ai rendez-vous avec Sasuke, Naruto et Hinata… Chuis désolée, tu m'en veux pas si je te laisse comme ça ?

- Nan ça ira ! Tu me connais !

_- Justement _Ok, bah j'y vais alors !

- Amuses-toi bien! »

Ino regarda Sakura s'éloigner en courant comme une dératée. Elle avait de la chance d'être avec Sasuke. Depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble, il s'était révélé beaucoup plus social, plus joyeux, plus bavard… Il avait même mis son frère de côté apparemment, enfin ça c'était pas sûr… Ino repensa alors à son rêve de cette nuit.

_Sur cette parole, Naruto prit Ino dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement devant les yeux ébahis de Sasuke et Sakura. _

Est-ce que ça voulait dire quelque chose ?

Pas par rapport à Saku et Sasuke, Ino s'en était remis maintenant… Ni par rapport à Naruto, il aimait bien trop Hinata… Mais par rapport à quoi alors ?

Ino se frappa le front _« ce que je peux être bête des fois » _et ce geste lui remit la fin de son rêve en mémoire.

_Puis Naruto, qui embrassait comme un dieu, laissa place à Tenten..._

« AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH ! J'avais oublié ça ! Saleté de Tenten, tu me pourris même mes rêves ! Je te haisssssssssssssssss »

Sur ce, Ino cracha une bonne vingtaine de fois avant de rentrer chez elle : elle devait prendre en main la boutique dans deux minutes.

* * *

(1) ce sont des paroles plus qu'infâmes que je suis obligée de censurer mais je peux vous dire une chose : Ino a beaucoup d'imagination !

(2) désolée, vraiment navrée, pour cette blague pourrie qui m'est venue en me relisant... ne faites pas attention à elle, oubliez la! siouplé? v.v

J'espère que vous avez aimé, que vous avez ri (hum...) et que vous en redemanderez! lol

En tout cas, la suite sera pour le weekend prochain normalement! Bye!

* * *

Réponses aux reviews:

Cassye: Ouais vive Shika! Sors ses vêtements de pompom girl (Sakura sa te rappelle queqlue chose? lol) Un S, un H, un I, un K, un A: SHIKA POWAAAA!Bon, je vais me calmer... Pour si Shika cache quelque chose, le coquinou, ben tu le sauras dans la suite... Voilà!

Cline chieuse: Voilà la suite! je pense pas qu'elle soit plus longue mais bon... J'essayerai pour le prochain, c'est promis!

Yclipt: Merci de continué à me lire! nn Tant mieux si tu trouves ça pas trop court, et surtout si tu trouves ça bien! Ca me fais de l'audimat! lol Merci en tout cas!

Sakoni: Oh ça fait plaisir de sursprendre mes lecteurs! lol Suis-je obligée de ressortir ma tenue de pompom girl? Nan? bon: SHIKA POWAAAAA... ça fait du bien quand même! Je continue, ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai bien l'intention de la finir cette fic! lol

Sae: On peut le revoir à nouveau dans ce chapitre: le père d'Ino est bel et bien de mauvaise humeur en permanence! (le pauvre... il doit me détester...) Bon comme autre couple il y a Sasu/Saku et Naru/Hina mais comme on peut le voir j'en parle très rarement et très brèvement... En fait, c'estsurtout pour expliquer le fait qu'Ino soit amoureuse de Shika et non pas de Sasuke...

Marionnette : Merci, merci! nn Je suis désolée mais je crois que pour le Naru/ Ino c'est rapé... enfin sauf dans le rêve... Mais j'y penserais pour une autre fic... Et voilà, encore une autre à faire! lol, chuis débordée de projets! Mais t'inquiètes pas j'oublie pas les autres! Je planchedessus...

Nami Himura: Slut! Merci pour les compliments nn !Shika/Ino arrive, ne t'en fais pas! Bon vu que tu connais One Piece (que je recommande fortement à tous ceux qui ne connaissent pas!) , j'ai deux questions: 1° est-ce que Nami (dans ton pseudo) à un rapport avec Nami (dans One piece)? 2° tu trouves pas Tony Chopper trop mignon? Moi je l'adoooore! (sinon je te félicites d'adorer Sandy! lol)

Ishime: Nan t'inquiètes pas ce sera bien du Shika/Ino! Tenten ne l'aura pas! (vous me le dites si je gâche tout le suspens hein?) J'espère que ton coeur va mieux (?)

Yami Shino : oué, encore quelqu'un fana de Shika! Merci, humblement merci...

Cassandra: Ouais c'est vrai, y avait Temari... J'y avais pas pensé... Mais Tenten c'est bien, ça lui va bien comme rôle, nh? Merci d'être tjs là pour me rassurer! lol Kissous à toi aussi!

Ten-shi: Tout d'abord merci bocou! ensuite, non tu ne te trompes point (flatter ses lecteurs: 1ere règles du BAba des auteurs!) J'espère que la suite t'a plu! bye!


	4. Chapitre III

Salut!

Et voilà, un chapitre de plus... Mais, je viens de m'en rendre compte en répondant aux reviews (voir fin), je ne parle pas de Tenten dans ce chapitre! Alors nan, pas de gueguerre, pas de plan drague foiré, pas de jalousie... Ahhhh j'ai loupé ce chapitre... T.T Bon, c'est pas grave le prochaine sera 2 fois plus drôle (ça va pas etre très dur... V.V) 2 fois plus jaloux et 2 fois plus long! (RDV dans le prochain chapitre pour vérifier tous ces mensonges n.n)

**Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**

**Mission « Quelqu'un rôde dans mon jardin la nuit »**

« Ah, te voilà enfin Ino ! Je t'avais pourtant dit que j'avais rendez-vous avec le coiffeur !

Excuse M'man, j'étais trop occupée à cracher…

Mh ?

Euh… nan rien ! Vas-y vite, tu vas être en retard Maman chérie ! fit Ino avec son plus beau sourire.

Bon, occupes toi bien des clients ! Bisous ma Ninoune ! »

Ino grimaça, elle détestait quand sa mère l'appelait « Ma Ninoune », et se dirigea derrière la caisse. Comme d'habitude, il y avait un post-it rose fluo où sa mère avait écrit tout ce qu'il y avait à faire dans la boutique. Ino grimaça à nouveau : elle qui comptait se re manucurer les ongles en attendant les clients, c'était rapé !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**DING DONG**

Ino regarda la porte et vit entrer une grosse bonne femme habillée tout en violet, gosse bonne femme qu'elle reconnut aussitôt. La jeune fille blonde se jeta sur le côté pour se cacher derrière une plante énorme en oubliant que, malheureusement, elle avait de très longs cheveux blond. Ceux-ci, dépassant de la plante, la trahirent dans sa cachette.

« Bonjour mon petit ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ?

Madame Gadah ! Excusez-moi j'étais en train de nourrir la plante. Je peux vous aider ?demanda Ino en affichant un grand sourire hypocrite. _Ca va durer des heures… T.T_

Et bien figure-toi mon petit que mon cher fils a trouvé une petite demoiselle bien comme il faut. Ah ! ça, c'est une jeune fille un peu plus âgée que toi je pense mais très belle ! Elle a des cheveux bruns qui lui tombent à peu près jusqu'aux épaules, et puis des grands…. »

Ino abandonna. Comment suivre une femme qui parlait si vite ? C'était impressionnant le nombre de paroles qu'elle pouvait dire en seulement deux minutes…

« Bon tout ça pour vous dire que je cherche des hortensias pourpres ou blanches je ne sais pas trop parce que…

Venez voir ! la coupa Ino sentant que le moulin à parole se remettait en marche. J'en ai de très beaux par ici !

Ah en effet ! »

Et Madame Gadah se remit à parler sans s'arrêter. Ino arriva à la stopper au bout d'un quart d'heure et à la mener à la caisse. Bon il fallait voir le bon côté des choses : cette femme était très généreuse ! Ino venait de gagner un pourboire très important (1) pour avoir écouté une bonne femme parler et parler encore et encore…

Une fois la cliente partie, Ino se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil préféré. Elle regarda les trois billets qu'elle venait de gagner et un sourire apparu sur son visage en pensant à la robe qu'elle comptait acheter pour le bal.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**DING DONG**

"_Encore ?"_

Ino se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée pour accueillir le nouveau client. Là, elle s'arrêta soudainement, ahurie.

« Kiba ?

Salut Ino !

Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Ben j'pensais pas que tu serais là… (2) J'étais venu réserver des roses pour ma dulcinée et, accessoirement, cavalière de bal.

C'est…vrai ? demanda-t-elle surprise qu'un homme chien puisse être romantique.

Ouais, mais je sais pas trop ce qui lui ferait plaisir…

Ben je te conseille les roses rouges passion. Toutes les filles adorent !

Alors je vais en commander treize.

Treize ? Tu sais que ça porte malheur et…

Douze pour le bal et une pour maintenant » La coupa Kiba dans un sourire charmeur.

Ino se retourna, le sourire aux lèvres, et alla choisir avec attention treize des plus belles roses. Elle les rassembla en un bouquet qu'elle amena à Kiba.

« Elles te plaisent ?

Parfait ! »

Kiba en prit une, la retira doucement du bouquet et la tendit à Ino.

« Ino, tu t'es toujours intéressée à Sasuke. Mais aujourd'hui qu'il est pris, est-ce que tu peux enfin ouvrir les yeux et me voir t'attendre ? »

En disant sa longue tirade Kiba s'était rapproché de Ino. Ils étaient à présent si proches l'un de l'autre que la blonde sentait le souffle de l'homme chien sur son cou et sa main sur ses hanches.

« Je t'aime Ino ! »

Ino avait beau savoir que Kiba était le plus grand de tous les beaux-parleurs-qui-ne-pensent-qu'à-draguer, elle était émue. C'était si beau ce qu'il venait de dire… Elle l'avait tant attendue… Alors Ino se laissa aller et laissa Kiba l'embrasser.

_« Merde »_

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

Ino s'allongea sur son lit, repensant à ce baiser. Elle revit Kiba lui dire tout ce qu'elle voulait entendre, l'embrasser et la quitter, rouge de honte. Au fond Kiba n'était pas aussi sûr de lui, comme il le laissait paraître, mais hyper-timide., très romantique… mignon… Pas mal du tout en fin de compte !

Ino se leva et se rendit à sa fenêtre. Elle l'ouvrit, des souvenirs pleins la tête, et regarda la pleine lune éclairer son jardin.

« J'aimais Sasuke et il aimait Sakura. Aujourd'hui Kiba m'aime… Moi j'aime Shika… Et Shika aime cette pouf… Pourquoi ça marche jamais ? »

Ino s'arrêta dans son monologue. Un ombre rôdait dans son jardin… Qui était-ce ?

« Allo Sakura ?

Ouais…

C'est Ino ! Y a quelqu'un dans mon jardin !

Ben tire lui dessus avec un lance-pierre !

Euh, Saku ? Je te dérange c'est ça ?

Euh je suis avec Sasuke là…

Ah ! Et vous…. ? Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire….

Sale perverse ! T'es en train de briser tout le romantisme de notre soirée !

Désolée… à demain… »

Ino raccrocha, rouge de honte, en se posant plein de questions. Elle retourna à sa fenêtre. L'ombre n'était plus là. Elle leva les yeux : le ciel s'était assombrit, la lune s'était cachée.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

«Ino ! Quelqu'un pour toi à la porte !

J'arrive M'man ! Sakura, salut !

Coucou ! Tu viens ?

Où ça ?

Ben acheter les robes de bal ! C'est demain soir, je te rappelle !

J'arrive ! »

Ino alla embrasser sa mère, se recoiffa, enfila ses chaussures et rejoignit Sakura dehors.

« Chuis vraiment désolée pour hier soir ! Je voulais pas vous déranger…

On regardait un film Ino…

Ah ! Ben désolée quand même…

Pas grave…

Au fait, faut que je te raconte ! »

Ino raconta alors tout ce qui s'était passé la veille avec Kiba, les roses, le baiser… Le visage de Sakura se modifia au fil du récit, passant de la surprise à l'ahurissement.

« Alors, toi et Kiba ?

Ben j'sais pas trop… Il était si différent hier… Et puis, il est mignon nan ?

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Arrête ! Il est pas si moche que ça…

Nan c'est pas ça! J'ai oublié mon fric ! Je reviens ! »

Sakura partit en courant chercher son argent et revint cinq minutes plus tard, complètement essoufflée mais le sourire aux lèvres.

Les deux jeunes filles entrèrent dans leur boutique préférée. Elles en ressortirent 2 heures plus tard, deux sacs énormes à la main et le porte-monnaie nettement plus léger.

« Bon maintenant qu'on a nos robes de princesses, allons enquêter sur cette mystérieuse ombre qui rôdait ton jardin !

Ouais ! _Enfin te voilà ma Saku !_ »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Les deux amies se précipitèrent dans la chambre de Ino. Sakura sortit un énorme coffre du placard pendant que Ino fermait ses volets. Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent un moment avant d'ouvrir le coffre d'où elles sortirent deux imperméables gris et marrons. (3) Elles les enfilèrent, mirent de grandes lunettes noires et couvrirent leurs cheveux avec deux chapeaux assortis aux impers. Une fois habillées ainsi elles allèrent se poster devant deux grandes glaces. Puis Sakura explosa de rire, suivie par Ino.

« Oh lala la tête qu'on a !

Saku, t'as jamais été aussi belle… mwawahahahaha si Sasuke te voyais… »

Leur fou rire dura une bonne demie-heure avant qu'elles arrivent à se calmer et à se relever.

« Wwwwaaaaa, j'ai trop ri Ino, j'ai une crampe !

Allez debout feignasse ! Une mission nous attend !

En avant pour: Mission « Quelqu'un rôde dans mon jardin la nuit » ! »

Retenant leurs rires qui revenaient, les deux amies descendirent dans le jardin d'Ino. Elles cherchèrent des indices pendant deux minutes, juste le temps de comprendre que l'ombre était un « professionnel de la surveillance ».

« Pfffffff ça m'a donné faim cette enquête ! nh ?

Ma mère a fait des crêpes, viens ! »

Sakura et Ino montèrent dans le plus grand arbre du jardin et y mangèrent la montagne de crêpes qu'elles avaient piquées, se rappelant tous leurs bons souvenirs.

* * *

NOTES :

_(2)Merci Kiba…_

(1)J'ai pas mis de combien est le pourboire parce que je sais pas mettre en quelle monnaie : euros ? yens ? Alors sachez juste qu'avec tout ça Ino peut s'acheter une demie douzaine de mangas (bon ça fait 6, mais c'est plus impressionnant en disant demie douzaine, ne ?).

(3)Ca ne vous rappelle pas quelque chose ces impers ? Nan ? Mais si, pensez à vos séries préférées ! …………… Mais Derrick et Columbo voyons ! incultes….. lol

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Cassye : Ouais cette boule de glace qui tombe dans le décolleté, un plan drague qui marche plutôt bien quand y a pas une fille jalouse à côté… lol

Sae : Merci pour l'erreur, j'essayerais de la corriger si j'ai pas trop la flemme… Entre nous j'avais fait exprès de glisser cette erreur c'était pour voir si vous suiviez ! lol Ma prof de maths dit toujours ça quand elle se trompe, je voulais essayer… V.V Merci !

Cassandra : Ouais Tenten est une vraie garce ! Elle gâche tout… T.T Merci d'adorer, et surtout : continue ! lol Kisssss

Yami Shino : Je sais pas si j'aurais mis du pelotage si Tenten avait pas été là… Mais bon, j'essayerais de t'en mettre si tu veux !

Sakoni : Alors j'avoue que j'ai eu très peur en lisant ta review… Elle commençait comme une review assassine et puis, en fait, c'est une review redonneuse d'espoir ! Alors merci ! Bon, pour l'explication…ben… j'en ai pas… Mais je chercherais ! Ino a effectivement une famille de mauvais poil, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle engueule toujours Shikamaru… J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira… Kisu a toi aussi !

Nami Himura : Le shika/ino arrive ne t'inquiètes pas… Et moi non plus, j'aime pas Temari, je sais pas pourquoi, mais je peux pas la voir… lol Au fait, je sais pas si t'es au courant, mais ils font des peluches Tony Choper ! J'en veux une ! n.n Merci pour l'éclairation (ca se dit ?) sur ton pseudo ! Et merci pour ta review qui m'a fait super plaisir !

Ten-shi : Bizarrement je parle pas de Tenten dans ce chapitre… Mais elle souffrira dans le prochain chapitre, c'est promis ! lol

EvilAeris : Merci du compliment ! Plus j'y pense, et plus Temari paraissait évident comme rival à Ino mais bon… apparemment Tenten passe bien...

Hotchpotch : Shika? machiavelique ? nan! Lol Ben ta review confirme ce que j'ai dit au dessus: Tenten joue bien la garce qu'on a envie de frapper! Lol

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews!!**


	5. Chapitre IV

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre, et c'est 'avant dernier…enfin normalement ! Je voulais mettre le bal dans ce chapitre (et ça aurait donc été le dernier) mais ça va me prendre trop de temps de le finir si je raconte tout le bal… Donc voilà le nouveau chapitre qui est un peu court mais qui vous fera patienter (je l'espère)**

**Bon trêve de blabla : Amusez-vous bien !**

**P.S : _Pensées des persos en italiques /_ Si vous pouvez lire avec la musique de « Mission Impossible » comme fond, ça ferait plaisir à Sae, fidèle lectrice… Merci (et bonne chance ! lol)**

* * *

**Opération ménage**

**Tutututu Tutututu**

_« Mh ? »_

Ino ouvrit un œil, qu'elle referma aussitôt, aveuglée par les rayons de soleil que ses volets ne filtraient pas.

**Tutututu Tutututu**

Une main émergea, précédée d'un grognement, de la couverture qui tombait à moitié par terre mais recouvrait néanmoins la dormeuse jusqu'au nez. La main tâta la table de nuit disposée à côté du lit (plutôt logique) avant de trouver –enfin- « cette saleté de réveil de ! » qui bougeait dans tous les sens, l'amena aux deux yeux bleus d'Ino à moitié ouverts.

« Mais…mais c'est aujourd'hui ! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH chuis en retard ! »

Ino bondit hors de son lit, enfila un peignoir blanc et noir qui traînait sur une chaise et dévala les escaliers. Elle traversa le salon où elle alluma la musique avant d'arriver dans la cuisine où la table du petit dej' était déjà mise. La jeune fille, après avoir dansé un peu pour montrer sa bonne humeur, s'installa et commença à déjeuner.

Ino avait toujours eu un appétit d'ogre le matin, aussi elle avala une dizaine de tartine à la confiture de poire (sa préférée), un bol de céréales, 3 verres de jus d'orange et une pomme. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle croqua dans la pomme verte qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était seule chez elle et qu'elle vit le mot que sa mère lui avait laissé. Elle le prit, lut les quelques mots griffonnés par sa mère _« Ma Ninoune, je suis à la boutique. Je serai là vers 17h. Bisous. » _et finit sa pomme en dansant sur sa chanson préférée.

Ino se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain où elle prit une petite douche d'une petite demi-heure (1). Pendant que l'eau brûlante ruisselait sur son corps, Ino pensait au bal du soir-même, à Kiba, à Shikamaru, à sa robe… Lorsqu'elle tira son rideau de douche, après s'être imaginée au moins dix versions différentes de son baiser avec Shika, la salle de bain était un véritable sauna.

Ino se séché, démêla –tant bien que mal- ses longs cheveux, s'habilla, se maquilla et se coiffa. Une fois tout cela fait, elle prit un veste et se rendit à la boutique de sa mère.

* * *

**TOC TOC**

Rien. Ino toquait depuis 5minutes déjà sur la vitre de la boutique pour essayer d'appeler sa mère, mais aucune réaction. Sa mère avait l'air complètement absorbée par la conversation de Mme Gadah : elle la regardait intensément en souriant un peu et en hochant la tête toutes les trois secondes en signe d'approuvement. En fait, Ino n'était pas si surprise que ça : sa mère avait toujours été une bonne comédienne (2) , son père lui avait même raconté qu'il fut une époque où elle avait été actrice dans la troupe de théâtre de Konoha. C'était d'ailleurs à une des représentations de la troupe que ses parents étaient tombés raides dingues l'un de l'autre…

**TOC TOC**

Ca y est, elle l'avait vue ! Elle s'excusa auprès du moulin à parole en chef –Mme Gadah- et sortit de la boutique pour venir lui parler.

S'lut M'man !

Coucou ma Ninoune ! Tu as bien dormi ?

Ouep' ! Je me suis levée vers midi, alors ça va !

C'est beau les vacances hein ! Bon, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ?

Ben… Juste pour te rappeler que ce soir c'est le bal… tu t'en souviens ?

Euh…T.T…Oui ! (3)

Mouais… Tu m'as toujours pas dit à quelle heure je pourrai rentrer…alors je me demandai, comme Sakura a le droit d'y rester jus…

C'est dommage Ino, mais ça je m'en souvenais ! coupa sa mère.

T.T ah… _Merde! Elle s'en souvenait de ça..._

Oui: j'avais dit 22heures à la maison!

_- Bon, plan B : action ! _Ok ! Bon je vais faire un peu de ménage en attendant ce soir, dit-elle avec un air de chien battu, la maison en a bien besoin ! Puis comme tu travailles…

T'as remarqué toi aussi ! C'est plus une maison, c'est une poubelle !

La mère d'Ino était non seulement une bonne actrice mais aussi –et surtout d'après sa fille- une très très grande maniaque !

Bon… Si tu fais tout correctement, si tout brille quand je rentre t'auras le droit à 1 heure de plus, ok ?

OK M'man ! _Une heure de plus ? radine ! Bon, plan C : action !_ Tiens, bonjour Madame Gadah ! Vous savez sur le chemin j'ai rencontré Mme Nicole et elle m'a dit de vous dire qu'elle vous attendait pour le thé !

Bien sûr c'était faux… Et, bien sûr,Ino avait honte de mentir ainsi (4) mais c'était pour le bien de la chose ! Les yeux de Mme Gadah s'écarquillèrent aussitôt et un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres énormes :

Ah oui ? Ah bien, je vais y aller alors. Je vais vous laisser à vos autres clientes ma chère, vous savez Mme Nicole ne va pas très bien en ce moment et… elle a besoin de parler…

_- Bah elle va_ être servi…(5)

Pardon ?

Ah euh, je disais …euh… qu'elle vous attendait sûrement déjà !

Bien, je vous fais la bise : Smack smackkkkkk A demain !

A demain !

Et Mme Gadah sortit de la boutique, tandis que la mère d'Ino soufflait de bonheur –tout en s'essuyant les joues.

Bon...Reviens avant trois heures du matin !

Ouaaaaaaiiiiiisssssssssssssssssss ! Plan C réussi !

Quoi ?

Heu V.V…A plus M'man !

Ino s'en alla en courant, en faisant semblant de ne pas entendre les « Reviens ici ! » de sa mère qui était, un peu, suspicieuse.

* * *

Ino regarda la table devant elle, ses yeux allant de la liste qu'il y avait dans sa main et tous les produits de ménage disposés sur cette table qui paraissait bien petite à présent.

« Bon, le compte est bon j'crois ! Suffit de frotter comme une malade et ça devrait aller comme sur des roulettes ! »

Joignant les gestes à la parole, Ino enfila des sublimes gants roses en plastique, un tablier à carreaux rouges et blancs et, pour couronner le tout, un bandana violet qui retenait ses cheveux en arrière. Une vraie mannequin ! Et elle prit du produit et un caleçon à cœurs rouges qui servait de torchon. Elle pouvait commencer !

Elle épousseta, frotta, cira, lustra, trempa, sécha…bref tous les verbes qui faisait référence au ménage, ben : elle l'avait fait !

Tout ça en 4 heures 52 minutes et 26 secondes ! En bref, une minute avant que son père rentre du bouleau.

Salut ma puce ! Comment tu vas ? Tiens, jolie tenue !

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Quoi ?

Tes chaussures DEGUEULASSES tu les ENLEVE TOUT DE SUITE!

Oups excuse-moi ! T'avais fait le ménage ?

Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais habillée comme ça, avec une serpillière à la main ? DU TRICOOOOOOOOOOT ?

Voilà, enlevées ! Bon je vais au chiottes moi, parce que je me suis retenu toute la journée et j'ai un peu du mal à…

PAPAAAAAAAAA ! tes problèmes intestinaux je m'en contre fiche !

Sur ce, le père d'Ino alla aux toilettes et il y resta une bonne demie-heure (6). Pendant ce temps, Ino re-nettoya le sol et y effaça les traces de chaussures. C'est ce moment là que choisirent Shikamaru et Chôji pour passer devant chez elle. Oui, le moment où Ino, toujours vêtue comme l'as de pique, était à genoux par terre à cirer le sol, la porte d'entrée ouverte pour faire sécher plus vite.

Tiens salut Ino !

Ah euh…salut Shika ! salut Chôji !

C'est le grand ménage de printemps ? demanda Chôji, la bouche pleine de chips.

T.T On est en été ! Nan chuis obligée de faire ça si je veux rester plus longtemps au bal ce soir…

T'y vas ?

Ben ouais, vous aussi nan ?

Mh. Répondit Shikamaru

Ouep ! T'y vas habillé comme ça?

Ta gueule Chôji ! Et arrêtes de parler en bouffant: Tu m'envoie des bouts de chips plein la figure !

Ah, pardon ! T'en veux ?

Nan ! j'ai pas fais un super régime pour…enfin… peu importe !

T'y vas avec qui ? Kiba ? demanda Shikamaru le plus naturellement du monde.

Ouais… c'est pas vraiment ce que j'aurais souhaité mais…

...Sasuke est déjà pris !

Chôji ! Je l'aime plus, combien de fois je vais devoir te le dire !

Tu voulais y aller avec qui ? »

**GRAND SILENCE**

Ino enleva son bandana, ses gants roses et son immonde tablier avant de s'essuyer le front.

Ah ! J'ai ENFIN fini !

Bravo Ino, beau détournement de sujet ! dit Shikamaru en souriant

_AAAAAAAHHHHHH trop mignon!_

Bah, de toute façon c'est foutu alors pourquoi vous le dire hein ? Je suppose que t'y vas avec Tenten toi… ?

Ouais, lui et Tenten c'est le grand amour tu sais ! Chôji s'approcha de l'oreille d'Ino et y murmura : Elle le colle partout, c'est d'ailleurs étonnant qu'elle soit pas là !

Qu'est-ce que tu dis comme connerie encore?

Nan rien…

Chôji, si une seule miette sort encore de ta bouche pour venir dans mes cheveux, je te TUE !

Ok ok, de toute façon on doit y aller. (à nouveau à l'oreille) Si elle nous trouve là, elle va piquer sa crise !

Chôji, arrêtes ! Bon, bah…à ce soir Ino !

Nouveau sourire, nouveau sentiment de folie en Ino.

Ouais, à ce soir les gars !

Et elle les regarda partir. Elle ferma doucement la porte l'air de rien puis, une fois qu'elle fut fermée, et commença à sauter partout en criant « AHHHH il m'a dit A CE SOIRRRRRRRRRRRR ! et en souriant en plus ! Il est trop BOOOOOOOOOO» comme une furie.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Oh rien… bon je vais dans ma chambre p'pa ! _Ilm'épit ou quoi, celui-la?_

Ouais… _Elle est folle cette gamine !

* * *

_

Ino se regarda pour la dix millième fois (sinon plus) dans la glace. En fait quand Sakura avait parlé de robe de princesse c'était un peu, voir beaucoup, exagéré… Ino avait acheté une robe blanche, très longue mais fendue sur le côté, avec des brettelles. Saku, elle, avait opté pour une robe noire, plutôt courte, et très très moulante avec un décolleté plongeant.

C'est trop ! trop sexy, trop … trop femme ! je peux pas mettre ça pour une soirée d'ado ! M'man avais raison…comme d'hab' !

Ino fouilla son armoire, sortant toutes ses affaires et les empilant sur son lit. On pouvait décerner deux tas « Simple » et « Sexy » mais de tout ça, rien ne lui plaisait. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de ses parents, lentement, sans faire un bruit. Elle ouvrit l'armoire, faisant le moins crisser la porte possible, et farfouilla dans les vêtements de sa mère.

Mais y a rien bordel !

Quand elle vit une tunique, dans les tons marron et orange, qu'elle saisit. C'était parfait ! Elle sortit, le vêtement caché dans son dos.

Qu'est –ce que tu faisais dans notre chambre toi ?

Mais tu me suis ou quoi ?

Euh.. nan… V.V _Je savais bien qu'elle fouillait dans notre chambre celle là… qu'est-ce qu'elle prépare ?_

Ino se déshabilla entièrement, mis à part les sous vêtements qu'elle garda par pudeur (sa fenêtre était grande ouverte et l'ombre la préoccupait toujours). Elle enfila un jean un peu vieux mais large. Elle mit la tunique , qui lui descendait jusque un peu au dessus des genoux, par dessus et se regarda.

Mh pas mal… Si je met une ceinture comme ça…ouais c'est pas trop mal…

Elle se maquilla simplement, se coiffa avec un peu de gel et quelques barrettes et épingles à cheveux, et mit des boucles d'oreilles et collier bleus ciel. Elle enfila ensuite les nouvelles baskets noirs que sa mère lui avait acheté deux jours plus tôt.

Certes, elle ne serait pas la plus sexy, mais ce look décontracté et baba cool lui allait super bien. Et puis, elle était à l'aise ainsi !

Elle s'aventura hors de sa chambre et commença à tourner en rond dans sa maison. Il était 18heures et elle avait rendez-vous à 20heures…

Coucou ma puce ! Déjà prête ?

Ouais…

Mh, c'est pas à moi ça ?

Si, je peux te l'emprunter ?

Pas de problèmes, ça te va vraiment bien ! Je suis fière de toi !

Pourquoi ? demanda la jeune fille étonnée.

La maison n'a jamais été aussi propre et tu as compris qu'il fallait t'habiller comme tu aimais et non pas comme les autres le voulait.

Ino repensa à la scène qu'elle avait eu avec sa mère lorsqu'elle lui avait montré la robe blanche.

_**Flash back :**_

_- Regarde M'man, elle est belle hein ?_

_- Sublime, tu vas à une réunion de patrons ?_

_- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_

_- Ino, c'est une robe de femme, pas une robe d'ado. C'est le genre de robe que portent les femmes des collègues de ton père pour faire bien auprès de leur patron !_

_- Et alors ?_

_- Tu vas pas mettre ça ! Tu as quatorze ans, pas quarante !_

_- J'ai quinze ans, quinze !_

_Ino était partie dans sa chambre claquant la porte au passage. Sa mère l'énervait à faire ça !Pourquoi avait-elle toujours besoin de la casser ? Cette robe était si sexy…_

_- Excuse moi ma chérie, je suis désolée… Je t'ai dit ce que je pensais, mais j'avais pas à le faire…_

_- Si, je t'avais demandée M'man ! Mais je pensais pas que tu serais si franche !_

_- Tu me connais pourtant, je suis toujours le plus franche possible ! C'est pour ça que je fais ce que j'aime, que je m'habille comme ça me plait et que je dis ce que je pense…_

_- Ouais, ben je vais te dire ce que je pense : j'aime cette robe et ça me plairait de la mettre pour le bal…_

_- Alors tu la mettras !_

**_Fin flash back_**

Comme quoi, j'écoute ce que tu dis…des fois…, conclut Ino en souriant.

Bon, tu veux peut-être manger quelque chose avant d'y aller ?

Mh. Ché pas trop...

Tu sais, une bonne glace te remettrai d'aplomb !

Tu crois ? On est parti pour une bonne grosse glace alors !

C'est ainsi qu'Ino et sa mère finirent un pot de crème glacée chacune tout en parlant de Kiba, Shikamaru, Sakura et Sasuke…

**DING DONG**

Ca doit être pour toi !

Ouais, Merci m'man !

Ino embrassa sa mère le plus fort qu'elle put et alla ouvrir. Elle tomba sur un Kiba habillée d'un jean et d'une chemise, le tout très classe, qui lui tendait un gros bouquet de roses rouges passion.

* * *

**Notes:**

(1)petite douche n'est-ce pas… ?

(2)Ce qui lui servait beaucoup pour se faire offrir un dîné aux chandelles par son mari, ou pour se faire masser le dos par sa fille.

(3)Fit-elle d'un air peu crédible pour une comédienne de son rang.

(4)Enoooormément honte ! lol

(5)En fait, la mère d'Ino pense à moitié à voix haute (j'explique parce que c'est dur à comprendre, je l'avoue…) et Mme Gadah entend la fin… voilà !

(6)Pour ceux que ça intéresse… lol

Vous remarquerez que le réveil est très bien imité... lol

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Cassye : Merci beaucoup ! Je continue, je continue comme ça toi aussi ! lol Kiba X Ino, ouais c'est pas courant mais je trouve ça pas trop mal… Ca change… Mais ce n'est que provisoire, n'est-ce pas ?

Rénia : Ben merci de me lire ! Ouais, Ino aime Shika, Shika aime Tenten, et Kiba aime Ino… J'ai trop regardé Dallas ! lol Bon tout ça va s'arranger…

Sae : Bon j'ai bien mis la musique que tu voulais, j'espère que ça t'a fait plaisir ? lol En fait Ino devait avoir raison mais je me suis dit que j'allai m'embarquer dans des trucs pas possibles, et que j'allai tout chambouler en mettant de l'érotic dans cette fic… voilà voilà … ça c'est fait… Bye !

Ishime : Alors, tout d'abords MERCI ! (ta review me fait plaisir et me met de bonne humeur alors… lol) Non, Ino ne finira pas avec Kiba, c'est promis ! (je sais, je casse le suspens mais bon…) Bon, ensuite : ah oui, tu pense pas trop mal si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! lol Voilà, bye !

Dawn : Voilà ton nom apparaît ! lol Alors quel effet ça fait, hein ? Bon merci pour les compliments et continu à lire !

Sakoni : T'inquiètes pas, j'ai juste eu une frayeur mais elle est vite passée ! je ne t'en veux pas le moins du monde ! Oui, « l'homme chien », c'est pour éviter les répétitions ! Tenten X Kiba…à réfléchir ! j'y réfléchirai ( si j'y arrive…lol) Kisou ! (Non, ce n'est pas grave Melle Sakoni…Ne vous inquiétez pas, comme remède je vous conseille juste de suivre cette fic jusqu'au bout !)

Cassandra : Ino au pouvoir ? ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! lol et oui, c'est bizarre mais j'aime pas Ino : trop pimbeche ! Bon, passons ! Le shikaX ino arrive lentement mais surement ! Bizzzzzzzzz

Nami Himura : Merci pour ta review! Ma fait super plaisir ! Ouais SHIKA X INO POWAAAAA ! Ouais, les derrickettes j'avoue c'était une bonne idée auteure modeste bisou a toi aussi

Rossignol chan : Mourir jeune me fait trop peur, du coup je me suis grouillée (vachment ! lol) pour faire ce chapitre… Mais ji pense, ta pas mon adresse ? Pas grave, maintenant c'est fait ! Bye !

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews !**

**Continuez, ça me booste !**

**Bye !**


	6. Chapitre V

Oyé Oyé Braves gens et gentes dames.

Voici la suite et fin de cette fic, trois ans après le dernier chapitre. M'en excuser ne servira à rien, je suis impardonnable! Mais je 'ai pas eu accès à l'ordinateur plus de dix minutes depuis fort longtemps! En plus, comble du comble, panne d'inspiration.

Voilà la suite en espérant que vous n'aurez pas oublié cette fic et que vous ne me haïrez pas!

**BONNE LECTURE!**

**

* * *

**

Réponses aux reviews (d'y a super longtemps...):

ishime: Toi, je te fais d'enomres excuses! (j'espère que tu as survécu...lol) mais voilà un chapitre pour toi: avec du shika/ino. Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews! Bizzzz

sakoni: d'autres fics, je sais pas si j'en ferais mais des one-shot ouais plein! (pke fic, je suis toujours en retard, on va finir par me haïr!) Je sais quetu n'aimes pas le shika/ino mais j'espère que t'aimera quand même ce chapitre! Toi aussi, un grand meric pour toutes tes reviews! kisss

Sae: Voilà enfin la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira. Merci pour ta review (et pour toutes les autres) et merci de me lire!

motoko: Voilà une fan de Love Hina (nan? lol) Ouais Ino en tenue de femme de ménage, ça doit être...hum...magnifique! lol merci et biz a toi aussi!

Nami Himura: Merci bôôôcoup! Ca y est voilà le bal! J'espère que ça te plaira (?) bisous! (g vu cette peluche sandy et ouais, elle est horrible!)

Seddy: Ouais à bas Tenten! lol

Alison Sullivan: Moi non plus j'aime pas Ino, mais alors pas du tout. Mais bon, je trouve qu'elle a un bon rôle là! T'inquiètes pas pour Shika: il ne se laisse pas manipulé par Tenten (ce serait plutot le contraire! ;) lol)

Dodie Rogue : Bon voilà LA fan de Kakashi/Sasuke (au passage depuis que je lis tes one-shot je deviens de plus en plus fan de ce couple donc: merci!) Merci pour ta review!

la fée grognon : Tiens voilà une voleuse de MON shikamaru! lol Moi aussi je l'adooore! Enfin bon, un grand meric pour ta review! bizzzzz

* * *

**PARTIE 1 : Un bal mouvementé**

Kiba lança un doux regard à sa cavalière avant de pousser la porte la porte de la salle de fête. Ino, poussée par Kiba, entra dans la pièce qui était très sombre malgré les dizaines de spots roses, bleus, verts et jaunes qui étaient allumés. Asuma, habillé très classe, les accueillit avec un grand sourire et les invita à aller boire un coup au bar ou manger un morceau au banquet. Kiba interrogea Ino du regard mais n'obtint pas de réponse : elle cherchait quelqu'un d'autre…

« Ino ? Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

« Euh… Oui, allons au bar ! »

« Tiens Ino ! Je te sers quelque chose ? »

« Kakashi ? Qu'est-ce que vous faite habillé comme ça ? »

En effet Kakashi était vêtu d'une chemise hawaïenne rouge et jaune, d'un short assorti et de tongs verts.

« Bah on m'a dit « Kakashi tu veux être le barman ? » j'ai dit ouais et je me suis dit qu'il fallait des habits de circonstance ! C'est cool comme ça nan ? »

« Euh… »

« Hum, Naruto adorait lui ! Enfin, tu veux quelque chose ? »

« Ouais pour moi ce sera un diabolo cerise ! Kiba, tu veux quoi ? »

« Ben, pareil… » fit-il d'un air pas convaincu du tout. _Si je prend une bière elle va me prendre pour un beauf…Et si je prend un kir elle va me prendre pour un alcolo…_

« Tiens t'es avec Kiba… Je pensais que tu serais avec Shi… » **Regard meurtrier** « Désolée ! Je sers que de l'alcool ce soir ! Ce sera donc deux vodka-cerise, deux ! »

Et il se retira pour aller chercher deux verres, esquivant le folie meurtrière qui l'avait frôlé. Il revint avec deux verres immense qu'il avait joliment décoré, comme pour être sûr de ne pas mourir.

« Et voilà, bonne soirée ! »

Kiba finit son verre en deux-trois gorgé, comme un vieil habitué, et le reposa sur le comptoir. Il chercha des yeux ses amis devant lesquels ils pourrait se vanter de sortir avec la fille la plus torride de Konoha. Ne les trouvant pas, il reposa son regard sur sa cavalière. Elle était vraiment jolie habillée comme ça. En fait, elle n'avais jamais été aussi belle qu'à ce moment là où un spot bleu éclairait son visage.

Ino, elle, était fixée sur son verre de vodka-cerise. Elle avait toujours eu peur de l'alcool- enfin pas toujours, mais depuis qu'elle avait vu sa mère complètement bourrée qui faisait un strip-tease devant le patron de son père à un fête très privée. Elle vit le regard de Kiba et se décida à tremper ses lèvres dans son verre. L'alcool, contrairement à ses ententes, fut d'abord très doux, puis, sans prévenir, il se transforma en jus de piment : toute sa gorge lui brûlait.

« Ino tu vas bien, ma chérie ? »

Ces mots la surprirent, mais elle était trop absorbée par la chaleur qui l'étouffait pour lui faire une remarque.

« J…j'ai juste un peu chaud ! Je vais aller aux toilettes me rafraîchir, ok ? »

Et elle partit en courant, sans laisser le temps à Kiba de lui répondre. Arrivée aux toilettes, elle s'aspergea le visage d'eau glacée. Une chasse d'eau se fit entendre. Elle s'arrêta un moment, laissant l'eau ruisseler sur ses joues, et regarda dans le miroir en face d'elle qui sortait des toilettes.

« Shikamaru ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Ino ? C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question. »

Il pointa son doigt vers les urinoirs qui étaient juste à coté d'elle et sourit.

« Nan, chuis dans les toilettes des mecs ? Dire que j'ai toujours voulu y entrer ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Euh, nan rien ! Je suis désolée, je me suis trompée… » Ino était rouge de honte et complètement paniquée. Elle sortit précipitamment en faisant attention à ce que personne ne la voit sortir des toilettes des gars, avant d'y entrer à nouveau en courant.

« Et ça reste entre nous hein ? » cria-t-elle à Shikamaru qui se lavait les mains.

« Oups… »

« Quoi ? Me dis pas que tu la déjà dit a quelqu'un ? »

« Nan, mais si tu veux pas que ça se sache, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de crier comme ça alors que Naruto et Sasuke sont en train de pisser… »

Le blond et le brun, qui faisaient leurs affaires sans rien demander à personne, devinrent rouges. Ino partit en courant et en claquant la porte des WC.

_« Je le déteste ce gars ! ………… Mais il est trop beau oh ! Je déteste Tenten ! »_

Ino oublia les brûlures de l'alcool et chercha dans toute la salle celle qu'elle haïssait plus que tout. Elle la trouva vite : Tenten, vêtue d'une robe orange, prenait toute la piste de danse à elle toute seule… Facile à repérer ! Une seconde ?

_« Je rêve là ? Je rêve j'espère ? »_

En effet Tenten dansait avec Kiba à une distance plus que très courte, nan en fait elle était littéralement collée à lui !

_« Mais quelle poufiasse ! Ca va pas se passer comme ça, je vais récupérer mon cavalier ! »_

Ino commença à s'approcher de la piste de danse quand elle aperçut Shikamaru. Celui-ci regardait la scène avec un air bizarre : mi-amusé et mi-énervé. Ino réfléchit un instant et préféra laisser faire Tenten. Après tout Kiba, Ino s'en fichait ! Ce qui était important c'était lui, le beau Shikamaru. Elle se dirigea vers lui, mine de rien.

« Alors t'es pas avec Tenten ? » fit-elle d'un air détaché.

« J'aime pas danser. Tu le sais très bien nan ? »

« Ouais, mais…vous…_allez dis-le_…vous sortez ensemble nan ? _gloups_ »

Shikamaru regarda Ino, un peu surpris, puis il reprit ses esprits :

« Heu ouais. »

« Ha… Heu… _merde, dis quelque chose Ino_ T'as pas vu Sakura ? »

« Nan. » il sourit « Mais si tu cherches ton Kiba, il est en face avec Tenten »

« C'est pas MON Kiba ! C'est un connard de première, comme tous les garçons ! »

Comme pour confirmer sa réplique, Naruto arriva en criant « Tiens Ino t'es plus dans les chiottes des gars ? ». Celle-ci rejoignit le bar en courant, les joues plus rouges que jamais.

« Naruto, Baka ! »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

« Pfff. »

Shikamaru jeta un dernier regard à Tenten qui lui sourit amoureusement - après s'être décollée rapidement de Kiba - puis il se dirigea lui aussi vers le bar.

« Une vodka-cerise Kakashi ! »

« Tu vois, toi aussi t'y prends goût ! » répondit celui-ci en lui tendant un verre plein à ras bord.

« Une autre s'il te plait ! »

« Tiens Shikamaru, je t'avais pas encore vu ! Ta soirée se passe bien ? »

« Pas exactement comme je le voulais mais bon… »

« Bah oui, Kakashi figure-toi que sa pouf… que Tenten l'a laissé tombé pour rejoindre MON cavalier ! » ajouta Ino d'un air sarcastique.

« Ah, heu… tiens ta vodka-cerise… Je vous laisse hein ! haha»

Shikamaru prit son verre et s'assit sur le tabouret vide à côté d'Ino. Celle-ci s'écarta un peu et but son verre d'une seule et longue gorgée. Shikamaru sourit : il avait souvent vu Ino bouder ainsi comme une petite fille et chaque fois cela le faisait sourire. A vrai dire, elle était vraiment craquante quand elle faisait la moue.

« Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? Tu veux ma photo ? »

« Mh ? Rien, je me disais juste que tu devais vraiment aimé Kiba pour être jalouse de Tenten comme ça. »

Le visage d'Ino se crispa. _Touchée_ Mais elle reprit en souriant :

« Ben il faut croire qu'il a beaucoup de charme pour faire tomber toutes les filles comme ça, moi y compris ! Tu devrais peut-être prendre exemple sur lui ! _Tiens, ça t'apprendra à me chercher !_ »

« J'en ai pas besoin, Tenten me suffit ! »

« Ah ! _re-touchée _Kakashi, un autre verre ! VITE ! » _j'aurais ptet pas du finalement_

« Bien bien, ça arrive »

Ino regarda son verre : sa tête lui tournait affreusement. Mais elle n'en pouvait plus : pourquoi tout ne se passait pas comme prévu ? Normalement elle aurait du arriver au bras de Kiba, danser avec lui sans se soucier de Shikamaru ni de Tenten. _« Tenten… toujours elle ! Toujours là pour faire chier son monde celle là ! Tiens en parlant du loup… »_

« Ca va mon chéri ? »

« Mh. »

_Oh nan qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là celle-la ?_

« Bah Ino qu'est-ce que t'as ? C'est de te faire larguer par ton cavalier qui te mets dans cet état ? » demanda Tenten en souriant sadiquement.

« Tenten ? »

« Oui mon chéri ? » Nouveau sourire sadique de Tenten qui fit un clin d'œil à Ino.

« Dégage tu veux ! »

« Q…quoi ? »

Ino sourit : Shikamaru la surprendrait toujours ! Et puis la tête que faisait Tenten, c'était à mourir de rire ! Une larme apparut au coin de son œil mais elle l'essuya immédiatement. Elle lança un regard noir à Shikamaru et un regard meurtrier à Ino avant de partir en faisant de grands pas direction les toilettes. Ino la suivit des yeux puis se retourna vers Shikamaru qui affichait un sourir fier.

« Merci. »

« Mh ? »

« Merci de lui avoir rabattu le caquet. »

« Ah, de rien ! ça m'a fait du bien à moi aussi ! »

Il sourit jusqu'aux oreilles_. « Aaaaaaaaaaaahhh trop beau ! »_

« Bon, on va pas rester là, accoudés au bar comme des polchtrons hein ? On danse ? »

« Pardon ? Ai-je bien entendu ? Shikamaru, le plus grand flemmard du monde, voudrait danser ? Et avec moi qui plus est… ? OK ! »

Ils lui prit la main et l'amena sur la piste de danse après avoir poussé un peu Naruto qui prenait toute la place. _« En espérant que mes cours de danse payent enfin… »_

« Woua, pour quelqu'un qui déteste danser, tu te débrouille pas trop mal ! »

« Je sais, je sais… »

« Frimeur ! » Ino dit ça d'un air boudeur mais jamais elle ne s'était sentie si bien.

**TBUM**

Les spots et la musique s'éteignirent d'un commun accord. Des cris commencèrent à se répandre dans la salle, allant des filles qui s'époumonait d'horreur (AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH) jusqu'aux gars très intelligents qui jouaient aux fantômes (HOUUUUUUUUU). Un bruit de verre cassé interrompit ces cris.

« Oups. Heu…Pas de panique s'il vous plait ! Le courant va se rétablir d'une minute à l'autre grâce aux MERVEILLEUX techniciens qui sont dans cette salle. Merci ! »

« Kakashi a un don. » fit Shikamaru d'une voix lasse.

« Ouais un don qui fait que la honte s'accroche à lui et ne le quitte jamais, continua Ino. Bon… on va rester longtemps dans le noir ? »

« Possible. »

Soudain Ino sentit un souffle chaud sur sa nuque et une main se poser sur son bras. _« Shikamaru ? ». _Ses yeux s'habituèrent au noir et elle put apercevoir une forme noire devant elle qui s'approchait. Une autre main se posa sur elle, sur son cou cette fois-ci. C'était lui. Elle le sentait. Il était là et il s'approchait. Son souffle s'approchait de plus en plus. Un souffle doux et chaud qui lui caressait le visage. Elle sentit alors des lèvres se coller aux siennes. Oubliant tous les gens qui l'entourait, Ino rendit son baiser à l'ombre qui l'enlaçait.

**TBUM**

Il fallut quelques secondes à Ino pour se rendre compte que la lumière s'était rallumée et, ainsi, lâcher son partenaire.

« Ki…Kiba ? » fit-elle horrifiée en rouvrant les yeux. Elle tourna lentement la tête jusqu'à apercevoir Shikamaru. Il n'avait pas l'air plus choqué que ça, plutôt serein… Mais elle, elle avait embrassé Kiba ?

* * *

**PARTIE 2: déclaration sous la lune**

« Bah oui, tu croyais que c'était qui ? Le père Noël ? MWAHAHAHAHA »

Nouveau regard vers Shikamaru. Toujours pas de réaction.

« Heureusement que je t'ai reconnue dans le noir et que j'ai réussi à me faufiler jusqu'à toi. Chuis fort hein ? » lui susurra Kiba à l'oreille. Ino le regarda : que pouvait-elle répondre ? qu'elle ne pensait pas à lui en l'embrassant ? qu'elle regrettait que ce soit lui et pas Shikamaru ? Kiba, lui, était tout fier et, la musique recommençant, se remit à danser.

Ino s'approcha de Shikamaru qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil depuis la panne de courant et chercha quelque chose à lui dire. Elle opta finalement par un « désolé » dit sur un ton pitoyable, mais elle ne pu pas faire mieux.

« Désolée de quoi ? »

« de… enfin je… Oh laisse tomber Shika ! T'es trop nul ! »

Elle lui lança un dernier regard et aperçut une coulée de larme sur ses joues.

« Shika, tu… ? »

« Je quoi ? »

« Tu pleures. ? »

« Laisse tomber Ino, t'es trop nulle ! »

Et il partit. Pas en courant, il détestait courir, mais à grandes enjambées vers l'extérieur. Ino resta un moment sans voix. « Chuis censée faire quoi ? »

_« Va le voir, rattrape-le ! Rattrape-le et dis-lui ! Dis-lui tout ! »_

Ino ne réfléchit pas plus –d'où venait cette voix elle s'en foutait- et se mit à courir . Elle le rattrapa dehors, à quelques mètres de la salle de fête. Elle attrapa son bras et il se retourna. La lune éclairait son visage qui était redevenu serein et boudeur.

« Attends, Shika ! »

« … »

« Je voulais pas… »

« … »

« Shika, dis quelque chose !"

"Ben. Un QI de 200, y a des fois, ça sert vraiment à rien!"

Elle sourit.

"Toujours en train de te plaindre!"

"Pfff. Mon plan était parfait!"

"Ton plan? quel plan? Raconte moi tout ça..."

Ils s'assirent dans l'herbe, l'un à côté de l'autre. Shika resta un moment silencieux, cherchant ses mots, puis commença enfin:

"Tenten, c'est dégueulasse, mais je l'ai jamais aimée..."

"Voilà une bonne nouvelle! T'as pas si mauvais goût que ça!"

"Comme tu dis. Je voulais juste voir ta réaction. Mais tu faisais rien... J'ai voulu lui dire mais j'avais peur qu'elle se mette à me chialer dessus comme une madeleine..."

"Comment ça je faisais rien?"

"Bah ouais, t'aurais du me dire que c'était une pouf, qu'elle me méritait pas..."

"C'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe hein!"

"Je voulais juste que tu sois jalouse..."

"Alors ton plan a marché à 200 pour 100. Shika, pourquoi t'as fait tout ça?"

"Chuis pas comme Sasuke, chuis pas comme Kiba... Chuis pas un vrai mec qu'a peur derien et qu'est super sur de lui. J'avais peur que tu me dises nan et que toutle monde me charrie après..."

"Pffff tu penses qu'à toi en fait!"

"Ouais... Enfin nan: en ce moment je pense beaucoup à toi Ino."

Elle se tut. Elle s'allongea dans l'herbe, Shikamaru fit de même. Et ils s'endormirent dehors, l'un à côté de l'autre, avec les étoiles pour veilleuse et un arbre pour défense.

Shikamaru fut réveillé par le bruit que faisait ceux qui quittaient la fête. Il regarda à côté de lui et la vit. Elle dormait comme un bébé,ronflant presque. Il se pencha vers elle et lui dit, pour la première et dernière fois, ces doux mots qu'elle attendait tant.

"Je t'aime Ino. Plus que tout. J'aimerais te le dire tous les jours. Mais je sais pas faire Ino. Mais faut que tu sache que je t'aime depuis le début et jusqu'à ma fin."

Il se rallongea et ferma les yeux, ne voyant pas le sourire qui s'affichait sur le visage d'Ino.

**FIN**

* * *

Voilà. Une fic qui se finit bien. Je voulaispas faire ça gnan-gnan (c'est loupé nan?) parce que c'est pas le genre de Shikamaru, ni de Ino mais bon...

Reviews?


End file.
